Hazme vivir
by Gir Ginji
Summary: Camus es un pequeño cuya madre murió como resultado de un embarazo delicado. Sus abuelos lo adoptan para mantener su honor. Contenido YAOI. No acepto reclamos.


_**Hazme vivir**_

* * *

ADEVERTENCIA: Contenido yaoi

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Un pequeño de 2.5 kg se encontraba dentro de una incubadora. Había nacido antes de tiempo pero se reportaba estable; su madre había muerto como resultado de un embarazo de alto riesgo que quiso mantener en secreto hasta el último minuto, cuando a los siete meses de embarazo su fuente se rompió frente a sus padres.

-¡Irina tenía 16 años!. ¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto?- se preguntaba entre llanto la madre de la fallecida primeriza

-¡Cálmate Delphine!. No hemos tenido un nieto… la sociedad no debe saber el pecado de nuestra hija.- afirmó el esposo de la afligida mujer.

-Tienes razón. Diremos que Irina murió en un accidente camino a un concierto y este… esta criatura.- dijo ella con desprecio hacia el pequeño.- es un niño que adoptaremos por caridad

-De ese modo, el nombre de la familia Naugesfroid quedará sin vergüenza y nosotros sin culpa alguna de pecadores.- afirmó su esposo.

* * *

Con unos abuelos preocupados por la opinión de la alta sociedad, el pequeño fue dado de alta 2 meses después de su nacimiento y cuando los pesares por la muerte de su madre habían cesado.

-Joe- la señora de la casa llamó al mayordomo principal apenas entró por la puerta.

-Si madame-

-Este niño es hijo de Michelle, la sirvienta que huyó con un marinero. Lo dejó atrás y como caridad lo adoptamos. Por eso planeo dar una fiesta de bienvenida a mi nuevo hijo. Por favor consígueme lo necesario para realizarla esta noche.-

-Si señora.- respondió el mayordomo retirándose

-¿Estas segura? Es muy pronto.- preguntó su esposo

-Demian… entre más pronto terminemos con esto más pronto tendremos paz.- al menos eso era lo que pensaba la mujer. Tras 5 minutos el timbre de la casa se escuchó, el mayordomo fue a abrir

-Si señor.-

-Busco a Irina.- respondió un joven humilde

-Lo lamento.- respondió el mayordomo sin ninguna expresión.- la señorita Irina falleció hace 2 meses en un accidente cuando se dirigía a dar un concierto.-

-¡QUE! Eso es imposible. La temporada de conciertos apenas inicia- aquél joven se puso violento y tomó al mayordomo por la solapa -¿DONDE ESTA¿Qué le hicieron?-

-¿Qué es lo que busca?- preguntó sin alguna expresión el señor Demian.

-¡USTED!- dijo el joven que entró a la casa sin ningún reparo en cortesías.- Le traigo el certificado de mi beca; soy seleccionado nacional para la escuela de música y arte de París. – señaló el certificado del que hablaba.- Esto es sólo el inicio, estoy en pláticas con la filarmónica de una casa de ópera y… por favor, déjeme ver a Irina.- suplicó con humildad y determinación.

-Lo siento.- Demian bajó la mirada.- Irina se suicidó hace dos meses.

-¿QUE? ESO ES IMPOSIBLE.- dijo el otro tomándolo de la solapa.- ¿Qué le hizo a Irina?-

-Es verdad lo que le digo. Lamento mucho darle esa noticia; siendo usted el violinista de un restaurante y ella toda una estrella del piano era más que obvio la diferencia entre ustedes. No permití que se fuera con usted y su salud empeoró.-

-Tardé más de lo que debí… tenía la esperanza de contar con su aprobación esta vez.- expresó el violinista

-Lo siento joven. Su lejanía le destrozó el corazón…- de ese joven violinista no se supo nada más.

Pasaron 6 años; el pequeño bautizado como Camus Naugesfroid había sido diagnosticado con asma, lo cual hizo que una vida llena de problemas iniciara para él.

-No sales.- sentenció su madre

-Pero¿porqué?- preguntó el pequeño de cabellos azulados

-Estás enfermo, el ejercicio te matará. Quédate en la casa, que tu profesor no tarda.- dijo Delphine al tiempo que lo encerraba en su cuarto. Que opción tenía más que la de estar encerrado.

-Si, madre.- Camus esperó unos minutos para sacar una llave que había robado de su madre antes que ella lo notara. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, corrió por la sala hasta salir de su casa y dirigirse al jardín. Su casa era enorme, tenía canchas de básquetbol y tenis; alberca y un amplio jardín que casi parecía bosque. A Camus le gustaba estar en la cancha de básquetbol, le encantaba ese deporte y soñaba con ser un representante de Japón, viajar por el mundo y lo más importante; estar con otros niños fuera de esa casa donde todo le prohibían.

En la casa:

-El señor Shion ha llegado.- anunció Joe

-Retírate por favor.- le indicó Delphine.- es un gusto en volver a verlo profesor Shion

-El gusto es mío. No había tenido tiempo de expresarle mis condolencias por la muerte de su hija. Lo lamento mucho. Parece que fue ayer donde le dí las primeras lecciones a Irina.- respondió el profesor

-Muchas gracias por sus condolencias. De eso ya pasaron 6 años y bueno la vida continúa; ahora su alumno será nuestro hijo Camus.- dijo la señora de la casa

-Quizás sea un poco pronto para iniciar a Camus en el piano.- expresó Shion

-De hecho, espero estar a tiempo. Hace unas semanas que cumplió los seis años.-

-¿Seis años?- Shion relacionó la extraña coincidencia del fallecimiento de Irina con la edad de su nuevo alumno pero inmediatamente cambió el tema para evitar ser notorias sus ideas.- Me parece que esta en la edad correcta. Hay quienes se hincan a los tres o cuatro pero quizás Camus tenga las mismas habilidades que Irina.-

-Lo dudo, Camus no tiene nuestra sangre… sin embargo, es nuestro heredero.- expresó la madre

-Lo entiendo. En fin¿dónde está Camus?- y ahí es cuando todos se pusieron a buscar a Camus. Tardaron dos horas en dar con él en la canchas de básquetbol

-¡CAMUS!- ante el grito de su madre, el pequeño soltó el balón, pero entró en estado de shock por el miedo que le tenía a esa mujer

-Ma… madre…-

-¡Se desmayó!- gritó alarmada la madre mientras corría por él.

* * *

Hospital:

-¿Qué aprendiste de esto Milo?- preguntaba la pediatra que examinaba a un sonriente niño que estuvo en consulta junto con su mamá.

-Que los doctores me ayudan cuando tengo problemas.- respondió mientras lamía una paleta

-¿Qué más?- volvió a preguntar la doctora

-Que cuando me curan, los doctores me dan paletas sin azúcar como los dentistas.- contestó el niño

-Es una paleta de electrolitos para mantenerte hidratado. Pero a ver¿Qué más aprendiste?- insistió la especialista en menores

-mmm… que la plastilina sabe bien por sí sola y no debe mezclarse con otros alimentos.- dijo el niño de cabello rizado después de pensar unos segundos

-¡NO! No debes comer plastilina, pegamento, tierra, brillantina ni pasto.- se desesperó la doctora

-¡AH! Eso, bueno la panza duele pero me gané estas barajitas para completar mi álbum del mundial.- dijo al tiempo que enseñaba las imágenes de futbolistas.

-¿Ve con lo que tengo que lidiar todos los días?- preguntó la madre de Milo que había estado reprimiendo la ira que le invadía por la travesura de su hijo

-Lo imagino. ¡Qué tenga buen día!- les despidió la amable doctora de sus clientes frecuentes. Esa era la enésima vez que visitaban la sala de urgencias y no precisamente por placer: tragarse una ruedita del camión a los dos años; caerse de la litera a los 3; lavarse las manos con ácido limpiabaños (que bueno que no lo bebió sino hasta hace poco); mordidas de perro a los 4; romper una ventana con la cabeza; jugar con cuchillos; quemarse con colillas de cigarro… la lista era larga.

-Milo… ¿podrías calmarte un poco? Eres demasiado inquieto y eso que todavía no tienes 8 años que es cuando los niños se ponen peor… u.u-

-Pero mami… a los 8 quiero ser un retador del peligro.- respondió el niño con entusiasmo al tiempo que tiraba a la basura el palito de la paleta que ya había comido.

-Me conformaré con que vivas hasta los 8. Quédate aquí mientras pago y voy por las medicinas para los mosquitos.- sentenció su madre dejándolo en la sala de espera.

-Bien, yo te espero amiga.- dijo alegre mientras la despedía agitando la mano como si no la fuera a ver en un largo tiempo. Así era él, le gustaba mucho estar con la gente y la gente quería estar con este simpático niño. Lo malo era precisamente que era inquieto, se desesperó apenas pasaron 3 minutos y ya se quería ir.- ¿Por qué tarda tanto mi mami?- en eso estaba cuando vió pasar una camilla por el corredor y que pasó de urgencias a uno de los cuartos. -¿Qué habrá hecho ese para que lo lleven así¡¡¡Me quiere ganar mi lugar!!! Esa es mi doctora, que se busque la suya.¬¬- dijo antes de ir tras ese roba médicos

-Se quedará en observación esta noche.- dijo uno de los doctores con experiencia reflejada en cada cana de su cabeza.

-Bien que se quede.- afirmó Delphine.- Yo firmaré por mi y mi esposo.-

-Disculpe mi entrometimiento.- dijo la doctora que había revisado a Milo.- pero creo que Camus está bien y podría regresar a casa en unos minutos.-

-¿Usted quien es?- preguntó Delphine ofendida

-Es nuestra residente. Por favor discúlpela, tiene poco.- se interpuso el médico de canas

-Lo sé¿qué puede saber ella? La quiero lejos de Camus. Vendré por mi hijo mañana- dijo Delphine al tiempo que se retiraba del hospital

-Camus no debería quedarse, no tiene nada grave.- expresó la residente

-Lo sé Saori, pero la familia Naugesfroid no es muy amable con su hijo por que es adoptado. Por eso decidí darle un respiro a ese niño-

Al estar discutiendo por la salud familiar de los Naugesfroid, ningún doctor ni enfermera notó cuando Milo entró al cuarto de Camus. Éste se encontraba acostado en cama con los ojos cerrados, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana le daba una apariencia más angelical de la que tenía normalmente. Apenas hace unos días, en el jardín de niños les leyeron una historia de ángeles: el pequeño ángel cayó del cielo cuando intentaba alcanzar una estrella, en la tierra un niño lo ayudó a esconderse de los demonios que querían llevarse las alas de ángel para volar al cielo. Milo no había podido imaginarse a esos seres hasta que vio al pálido Camus sobre esa cama de hospital.

-¡Ahora lo entiendo! Este ángel se cayó del cielo y está lastimado.- Milo levantó su vista y vio el suero de la intravenosa que le suministraban.- ¡¡Eso es sangre de ángel!! Recuerdo cuando a un niño le pusieron sangre de humano, era roja; esa es blanca. Que bueno que saben que es un ángel.-

-¿Mmmm?- Camus abrió los ojos pesadamente

-¡No hagas ruido!- Milo le tapó la boca como si Camus tuviera ganas de soltar un grito.- Sé lo que eres, no hagas mucho ruido porque podrían encontrarte. Yo te protegeré, te ayudaré a salir de aquí y te regresaré a tu hogar-

-¡NO!- Camus terminó de despertar y se quitó la mano que le obstruía el habla.- No quiero regresar a casa.-

-¿No?. ¡Entonces quieres vivir conmigo!- Milo abrazó a Camus con cuidadosamente para evitar lastimarlo.- Serás como mi hermanito y mamá y yo seremos tu familia. Irás a mi escuela y conocerás a mis amigos; jugaremos en el descanso y comeremos sándwiches todos los días.-

- E… ¿es en serio?- Camus se sorprendió de escuchar eso, pero no sonaba tan mal… odiaba estar en su casa encerrado como pájaro en jaula de oro.

-¡SI! Pero debes decirme tu nombre, de esa manera podré llamarte cuando esté solo… espera¿eso funciona si te quedas en la tierra?- preguntó de pronto Milo recordando algo

-¿Que estas diciendo?…- O.O

-No te hagas, ya sé lo que eres… Ángel.- Milo lo observó fijamente y dentro de su imaginación a Camus le salieron alas

-Camus es hora de… ¡MILO!. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Saori entró al cuarto de Camus con algunas notas pero se sorprendió de verlo acompañado

-¡Que bueno que llegas! Debes curar a este ángel y cuando esté listo me lo llevaré a mi casa para que sea mi hermanito.- dijo el sonriente niño

-Milo… claro que cuidaré a tu ángel.- Saori le siguió el juego a Milo.- pero me temo que tendré que regresarlo al cielo, no puede estar contigo o sus padres lo extrañarán.-

-¡No es cierto!- dijo Camus.- No soy un ángel y mis padres nunca me extrañarían… ellos me odian.- Milo se acercó a Camus y le dio un beso en la frente

-Te pegaste muy duro la cabeza… por eso no recuerdas quien eres. Saori tiene razón, cuando te cures regresarás a tu casa con tus papás pero te prometo que no estarás solo. Es una promesa.- dijo al tiempo que enganchaba el meñique de Camus con el de él.

-Milo, debes regresar con tu mamá. Ella…- Saori fue interrumpida por el grito que todos los hijos conocen de sus madres

-¡¡¡¡¡¡MILO!!!!!- a pesar de ser un hospital, siempre que Milo estaba de visita era un grito que no podía faltar

-Me tengo que ir. Pero nos veremos pronto.- le dijo a Camus.- Adiós Saori.- dijo saliendo del cuarto hacia la sala de espera donde se había originado el grito.- ¡Ya voy Erógena!- dijo Milo corriendo hacia su madre

-Me llamo Eugenia. Por favor compórtate.- dijo Erógena… digo, Eugenia jalando a su vástago hasta la salida.

* * *

Al día siguiente:

-Hemos venido por Camus Naugesfroid.- dijo Demian

-Si, desde luego. Sólo falta la firma del médico para darlo de alta.- indicó la enfermera en turno. Camus vió a sus padres desde su cuarto, no quería irse. Pero recordaba las palabras que le dijeran ayer: _"te prometo que no estarás solo"._ Sonrió al recordar a ese niño tan cálido… ¿qué estaría haciendo?. Después de darle la firma, Camus fue dado de alta; junto con sus padres se dirigía a la salida cuando observó que de una ambulancia sacaban una camilla que llevaba a Milo inconsciente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Saori salió a encontrarse con los paramédicos que bajaban al pequeño paciente, la madre de Milo estaba con ellos.

-Dijo que quería ir al cielo… que había hecho una promesa…. No sé que cosas se tomó de la lavandería.- decía entre lágrimas

-¡MILO!- Camus quiso correr hacia él, pero Demian lo detuvo

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó con severidad su padre

-Él quiso estar conmigo y…- Camus intentaba convencer a su padre de soltarle la mano mientras Delphine observó a la madre del niño e inmediatamente los ubicó en su escala de pobreza mediana.

-El hospital no es buen lugar para hacer amistades.- dijo la mujer con frialdad al tiempo que seguían caminando al auto

-¡¡NO!! Suéltame, quiero ir con él. Me lo prometió, quiso estar conmigo y ya no estoy ahí…- por más esfuerzo que hiciera Camus, sus padres lo jalaron con fuerza y metieron al auto.

-¿Qué le pasa a este niño? Nunca antes se había puesto así de necio.- y es que Demian tenía razón, era la primera vez que Camus se les revelaba en público, originando una vergüenza para sus padres.

-Tengo que ir… déjame ir.- una bofetada hizo que Camus callara de pronto

-¿Quieres que te dé otra?- preguntó Demian severamente.- ¡RESPONDE!-

-No…- Camus se asustó por esa acción, siempre lo habían reprendido con palabras, nunca con golpes. El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso e incómodo. Al descender del auto, Camus corrió hasta su cuarto y se encerró a llorar, observar las nubes y dibujar ángeles.

* * *

NOTAS:

Díganme que les pareció y dejen review; hay 2 caminos, Milo muere o Milo sobrevive pero ustedes decidan, todavía no me decido.


End file.
